Memories
by Jisbonforever
Summary: After the season 3 finale Kate falls into a coma, Memories is simply taking some Caskett parts and turning it into Kate's flashbacks :  Will do a second chapter if enough interest!   season 3 finale spoilers if you haven't watched it!


**Hey guys :) Sorry, I've been really lazy at updating :P But this jumped into my head and I had to write it down :)**

**Set after Kate is shot, She is in a coma and is having flashbacks of memories with Castle **

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and I don't own Castle :)**

Flickers, only just flickers of images flashed through Kate's mind. She could see pictures and snatches of words, most moments had a man in it. She knew he was important to her, she could feel it. She could see it in his eyes, the way he looked at her longingly waiting for her to feel the same way. She couldn't concentrate though. Something was tearing her away. Maybe it was the fact that she could hear voices she got a few words out of a conservation "Not much longer" "Strong" "No" "Not working" She heard a door shut and that was it.

A flashback startled her and she held onto the moment she could hear and see it clearly, it was in black and white but it still had full detail. She was arriving at a party rolling her eyes at the scene as it played out in front of her. She walked over to her target. Rick Castle, she smiled to herself as she saw her all time favorite author. Composing herself she tapped him on the shoulder. "Where would ya like it?" rolling her eyes she showed him her badge "Mr Castle, Detective Kate Beckett NYPD we need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight." He looked quite stunned at this. She held back a laugh at his expression. Then the image faded away.

She was laughing, holding onto someone's arm, she couldn't quite make out who it was until they turned she looked into his eyes desperately, what was happening? She saw a man approaching out of the corner of her eye. "Castle" she breathed reaching for her gun he stopped her by kissing her. Cautiously as if not knowing what she would think, they pulled apart and she looked at him, slightly amazed. Then to her own surprise she went back in, passionately this time. It was like they really were in love. It overwhelmed her. When they pulled apart for the second time she exhaled sharply and Castle jaw simply dropped. She laughed quietly. And that was it.

It was relatively dark. And cold, really cold. She didn't know what to think. It was bellow freezing and she was shivering. There was a light covering of frost on her eyelashes and she couldn't feel anything. The only thing she knew was that Castle was holding her, whispering that it would be OK, but she doubted that. She didn't even know where they were, as if anybody else would. She couldn't hear what she was saying back. She heard him say that he was sorry for him, she simply shushed him. Putting her finger to his lips. She wanted to cry. But she had no strength left. She was meant to be the strong one, what was it saying if she started to lose hope. She'd lost hope ages ago she just hadn't shown it. "Kate, its OK" She heard Castle say as a tear welled in her eye. Rubbing at her eye she looked up at him, looking into his deep brown eyes. He trusted her, she trusted him. She was on the verge of unconsciousness. She felt herself slipping. And just as her eyes shut she saw light coming towards her. Then she fell. Slipping into darkness

There was a flash. What had happened? A few minutes later she heard a bang as a certain someone kicked down her door. She heard him call out to her. He sounded desperate, how bad was it? Hell! She didn't even realize what had happened until she came out of it and could smell the smoke see the colors or red, yellow and orange all mixed together she heard him yell out to her. He must of seen her hand because she heard him whispering her name, almost tearfully. She half smiled then realized where she was and her smile disappeared. She glared annoyingly at her knees. She remembered asking Castle for a towel, then a bath robe then gratefully accepting his jacket. He had saved her. Her feelings grew warmer. She held onto them, keeping them to herself, it wasn't till later when Agent Shaw told her how much she thought Castle cared about her. She'd simply said that the situation with Castle was complicated. She didn't think Shaw had believed her, but she didn't say anything else as Castle appeared. And they said their goodbyes to Agent Shaw.

It was dark, she didn't know what time it was, that meant nothing to her. She felt her phone vibrate and checked it. She had a text from Ryan... All it said was 'Montgomery is the 3rd cop!' She looked up and into the eyes of the person she trusted so much, she wasn't so sure now. She listened to his explanation without really believing what she was hearing. She couldn't believe it. She knew he was going to kill her. That's why he had brought her here. She wasn't scared. She was ready. She had had many near death experiences and this wasn't much different. Suddenly Castle appeared from behind her and she was screaming that she forgave him for what he had done. But he didn't listen, ordering Castle to take her. She started screaming "no" But it wasn't enough as Castle grabbed her round the waist carrying her round the back. She remembered putting her hand over his mouth. And him pushing the hair out of her face. The wind whistled loudly but it wasn't enough to cover the gunshot they both heard ring out across to them. Castle looked at Kate who went pale "No." She said running back inside and over to where the captain lay. Dead on the cold floor. The tears blurred her vision. It was too much.

She was giving her speech at the captains funeral, she remembered the words exactly. They played through her head like song lyrics. Roy Montgomery taught me what it meant to be a cop. He taught me that we are bound by our choices, but we are more than our mistakes. Captain Montgomery once said to me that, for us there is no victory. There are only battles. And in the end, the best you could hope for is to find a place to make your stand. And if you're very lucky, you find someone willing to stand with you. Our captain would want us to carry on the fight. And even if there is... one.  
>They played over and over again. She held back the tears. She heard Castle yell her name. She looked at him. She heard a shot ring out and Castle tackled her to the ground. She didn't feel anything just heard everyone's reaction<br>She heard Esposito yell for Lanie to get down.  
>She heard two people call out where the shot came from.<br>She heard Ryan yell "Beckett's down! Beckett's down!

Then all she heard was Castle, she could see him as well even though her vision was blurred. The words he said went straight to her heart. He whispered them to her, saying them more to himself then her. He was staring into her eyes whilst he said it...

Oh, Kate. Shh. Kate, please. Stay with me, Kate. Don't leave me, please. Stay with me, okay? Kate, I love you. I love you, Kate.

And that was it. She heard nothing else her world went black. She had failed. And while she slept she drifted. In to a world where reality became Memories.

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Reviews would be lovely :)**

**If I get enough interest I may write a second chapter**

**Livie**


End file.
